Caged Desires
by anarrowthroughmyheart
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but here goes nothing. AU where Felicity soon to be graduated from high school decides that she'd rather keep her friendship with Oliver that ruin it for an attempt to be with him no matter the temptation. But did she ever stop and think that maybe Oliver wants the same things? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The last thing you expect when your sitting at the end of your drive getting ready to pull out is a hunky pro football player tap on your window.

The tap on the window startled me but the size of the man behind the tap is what really caught me off guard. I cautiously rolled down my window and look up at the man.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Hi I'm Michael Williams." He says flashing a smile and extending his hand.

"I'm Felicity. You must be new around here." I said while firmly gripping his hand. My eye catches a glimpse of what looks like a super bowl championship ring.

"Yea I just bought the house that was for sale up the road, the one with the green roof."

"I know which one it is." I say with a chuckle. "But why are you all the way down here?"

"I was out for a jog."

"Oh and something inside you decided to walk up to a random car in a driveway and say hello? I could've been a psychotic person."

"Are you a psychotic person?"

"No, but I've been told that I can be a class A bitch from time to time." I said with a smile.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why is that?"

"Because you look like a really nice person. Speaking of looks. If I may say so myself you are very beautiful."

I feel my face heat up as I blush. I absolutely hate compliments especially from complete strangers that just made it awkward. I let out a chuckle and mumbled.

"Yea right."

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"So since I'm new around here why don't you show me around?"

"There really isn't that much to see except some fields with cows and occasionally some horses."

"Ok well would you let me take you out to dinner?"

"What?"

"Will you let me take you out to dinner?"

"Have you taken a nice long look in the mirror at yourself? And have you taken a good look at me"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"You could have anybody you wanted. Why me?"

"Because I want to take YOU out. I don't want to take anyone else out."

I didn't know what else to do to get him to leave me alone so I played the age card. Kind of a damn shame because he is pretty hunky.

"Do you know how old I am?"

"At least 21." He says with a smile.

"I'm 18."

"You're lying."

"Would you like to see my ID?"

"You're serious?"

"Yea." I said while pulling my ID out of my wallet for him to see.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of pervert."

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Its ok this isn't the first time it's happened."

"I'm sure its not. You look very mature for your age and you're very beautiful."

I feel myself blush again.

"You just turned 18 didn't you?"

"Yea why?"

"Because I don't want to seem like a pervert."

"Why would you seem like a pervert?"

"Because you just turned 18 and I'm older."

"How much older?"

"Old enough to know better."

"Come on seriously, how old are you?"

"Why are you interested in dating me?" He said with a cocky smile.

"No! I'm just curious genuinely curious, are you a pro-football player?"

"I will tell you all of this if you agree to go on one date."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because something about this just doesn't seem real or right?"

"Come on you know you want to so just quit fighting it and accept. Or I will be back here everyday to try and convince you."

"Good luck with that." I said with a smile.

"I'm serious. You haven't seen the last of me Felicity." He says with a smile before he puts his ear buds in and jogs off.

No one should be as good looking as he is, it should be illegal. The entire day I'm off focus the only thing I can think about is that hunk of man Michael Williams. Damn him for clouding my thoughts all day, and most of the night.

The next morning I pull down my driveway with caution and sure enough there he is. I make it to the end of my driveway and roll down my window.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

"One date?"

"One date. And if you decide that I'm too horrible to see again then I will leave you alone."

"Ok fine one date."

"Ok what time do you get out of school?"

"How do you know I'm still in school?"

"The parking pass on your windshield kind of gave it away and the fact that you leave every morning around the same time."

"Oh."

"Yea so what time?"

"I get out at 3 o'clock."

"Leave your car at home because I'm going to pick you up tomorrow."

"Umm can't I just meet you wherever we're going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"But I don't know you that well."

"I'm not a psycho."

"Isn't that what all psychos say?"

"Touché. So what do you say?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I have to leave my car at home then I need to find a way to get to school without tipping off my parents."

"I could tell them that my friend is picking me up in the morning and the afternoon."

"What if your parents call your friend?"

"Well the thing about my parents is they don't care what I do. So I will tell them that I'm going out with a friend."

"Why won't you tell them it's a date?"

"Because then they will want to meet you, and if that happens then my dad will go all ape shit and tell me your too old for me and shit like that."

"As much as I'm against lying, that sounds like a plan."

"Technically it's not lying."

"Oh and how so?"

"I'm going out with a friend, I just didn't mention that the going out was really a date."

"You have a point. Have you always been so smart?"

"I've been told that I'm a smartass." I said with a smile.

"I can't see that." He said.

"Ok well I will pick you up and take you too school and pick you up."

"Ok but you will have to pick me up at the end of the driveway."'

"Ok. Now don't you need to get to school before you're late?"

"I actually get to school an hour early so I have some time to spare in the mornings."

"Wow looks like someone is an over achiever." He says with a smile.

"Shit happens."

"Well we can continue this conversation over dinner tomorrow, I don't want you to be late."

"Ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Until tomorrow." He says with a smile before inserting his ear buds and jogs off.

I walk into school a little happier than normal and Oliver my best friend noticed it.

"What are you so happy about? Did Barry finally ask you out?"

"Hahaha you're funny, and no he didn't but that doesn't mean someone else didn't."

"Really who? Does he go here what's his name?"

"No he doesn't go here and his name is Michael."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Would it be weird if I said at the end of my driveway?"

"Umm yea it would. Felicity you know nothing about this strange person do you even know how old he is?"

"No."

"So let me get this straight. You know nothing about this strange and mysterious guy who coincidentally showed up in your driveway."

"Pretty much."

"And somehow or another convinced you to go on a date with him?"

"Yea. Oh and I forgot to mention that he's taking me to school tomorrow and picking me up."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to leave my car at home because wherever he's taking me is a surprise."

"And you're just going to do what he says?"

"Why not your always telling me I need to find someone."

"Well yea but not some random stranger that you know nothing about."

"Hence the date. We're going to get to know each other."

"Does mom know?"

"No and she won't. As far as she knows I'm going to your house."

"Do you even know where he lives?"

"Actually I do. He bought that giant house with the green roof down the road from me."

"Really?"

"Yea. Its like a $250,000 house too."

"So he's loaded."

"I don't know and its doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I only agreed to one date so he would leave me alone."

"And what if you want more after that?"

"Trust me I won't. You know me all to well Oliver."

"Granted that is true but still."

"Still what?"

"I don't know."

"Well just be safe and call me if you need me."

"Ok."

Thursday actually went by in a blur. I hated to admit it but I was actually kind of excited about Friday, not only the anticipation of not knowing where we're going but getting to see him again.

Sleep was almost impossible that night, I was in a way anxious about tonight.

I wake up like normal and FaceTime Oliver, grab my things and set off for the end of the driveway. Sure enough there is a sleek black Audi sitting at the end of my driveway, as I near the end of the driveway Michael steps out of the driver seat and greets me.

"Here let me get your backpack and your duffle bag."

"I've got it."

"I insist." He says reaching for both before I have time to object.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He says while putting my things in the back.

He then does something that you don't see everyday; he walks around to the passenger side and opens my door for me to climb in. Then he slides in the drivers seat.

"Do you always open the door for people who get in your car?"

"Only the ones that I think are incredibly gorgeous ones that I'm trying to impress."

"So you're trying to impress me?"

"Is it working?" He says with a smile.

"Maybe a little bit. Although I do have to say I am quite impressed with this beautiful Audi A8 you're driving."

"So you have an interest in cars?"

"I wouldn't call and interest more of a fine appreciation for them."

"Fine appreciation?"

"Yes I like cars."

A few moments of silence pass by.

"So I noticed on your duffle bag that you play volleyball."

"Played volleyball. I don't play anymore."

"Why not?"

"Some of the other players and I don't get along very well."

"I understand."

"So enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What brings you to Colorado? What do you do?"

"Well I was looking for a quiet place to move and Colorado seemed like the place to move. And judging by your second question and our first meeting you don't know who I am. I'm Michael Williams Pro-Football player."

"I don't really watch football. I kind of figured you were either current or retired football player judging by the Super Bowl ring. Then I figured you looked to young to be retired so I pegged you for a current football player."

"Bravo." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. So what else is there to Mr. Williams?"

"I'm an only child, my favorite color is blue, and the rest will have to wait until tonight."

"Oh come on."

"I have to keep you interested somehow I don't want to give everything away now."

"Well you're doing a damn good job." I said with a smile.

"I aim to please."

We pull up to the front of the school and he gets out and grabs my bags and hands them to me.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome and I look forward to tonight."

"As do I." I said with a grin.

"Until tonight Felicity."

"Oh I almost forgot you have to pick me up in the student parking lot which is over there." I said while pointing to my right.

"Ok I'll try my best to remember but give me your cell phone and I'll send myself a text so I'll have your number and you'll have mine."

"Ok." I said while handing him my phone.

"Alright well I will see you this afternoon."

"Ok bye."

I walked in the building and went to the library. The day went by faster than normal and when I got off the bus I went straight inside and changed into my cute little white dress and flats and touched up my makeup and my hair. As I'm about to walk out to the parking lot I get a text from Michael.

I can't pick you up so one of my drivers will be in the parking lot.

_Ok I hope everything is ok… Are we still on for tonight?_

Absolutely lol you're not going to be let off the hook that easy… My driver is going to take you to the Nashville Airport.

_Nashville Airport? Why?_

Because my plane is at the Nashville Airport and you're going to fly somewhere.

_I can't just get on a plane and fly to some unknown destination._

Felicity just get on the plane please, you'll be fine I promise. Trust me.

_Ok I'm getting in the car now._

See you soon. :)

_Can't wait ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the Nashville Airport was a lot shorter than any other drive to Nashville. This would be my first time flying and I have to say I'm a little nervous. The driver escorted me in until I was safely on the plane as per Michael's instructions I'm sure. I asked the flight crew where we were headed but they didn't budge any on our destination. As the plane took off my nerves went away and I actually drifted off to sleep.

"Ms. Smoak we're here. There's a car outside waiting for you." The nice flight attendant said while shaking me awake.

My stuff was already in the car so I crawled in the backseat and enjoyed the glorious ride through New York. Again another first I've never been to New York but I had always wanted to go. We pulled up outside what looked like an office building with all the glass windows. The driver got out and retrieved my stuff and handed it to a bellhop that appeared out of nowhere.

"Right this way Ms. Smoak Mr. Williams is expecting you." He said while leading us to an elevator.

He swiped a card and entered a code and the elevator started its journey up and it didn't stop until it got to the very top. The doors opened into this grand foyer.

"Where would you like your bags?"

"I'll take them. Thank you."

"You're very welcome and you have a wonderful evening."

"You too." I said before the elevator doors closed.

I took a minute to take in everything and then decided it would be best to locate Michael.

"Michael where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Where's that at?" I said following the sound of his voice.

"Found you." I said.

He turned to face me and froze.

"What?"

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. Where can I set my stuff?" I said with a blush.

"In the guest bedroom. It's up the stairs to the right and it's the first door on your left."

"Umm did I miss something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I spending the night?"

"Yes you are."

"Do people always stay over on the first date?"

"No which is why 1) you're sleeping in the guest bedroom and 2) you're a special case."

"Special case? How so?"

"I took you out of state for our date and it will be late when we get done so I figured it be best for you to spend the night here rather get the plane ready for a late trip."

"Ok that makes sense I completely understand."

"If you're uncomfortable with staying I don't mind taking you back tonight."

"No its ok I don't mind as long as the bed is comfortable." I said with a chuckle.

"No one has ever slept in it since I've had the place so you tell me if it's comfortable. If its anything like mine then it sleep like a dream."

"I'll gladly let you know."

I say as I set out to find the guest room so I can put my things down. I find it with ease and am amazed how beautiful the view is even from the guest bedroom. I set my things down and go back downstairs to the kitchen and sit at the bar.

"Well make yourself at home dinner is almost done."

"It smells amazing."

"Well I hope you enjoy eating it as much as you like smelling it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Well while the meat is simmering I'll show you around."

"Alright."

He gave me a smile and grabbed my hand and led me a room with a billiards table in it.

"Do you play?"

"Not very well." I said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I could teach you."

"I'd like that."

He gave me a smile and led me on to the master suite.

"Oh my this is huge."

"I like to have rooms spacious."

"I can tell. This room is about the size of half of my house."

"Well I think its safe to say that dinner is probably done so what do say we head back down to the kitchen."

"Alright."

He grabs my hand again and we walk back down to the kitchen and I sit on the barstool. I'm beginning to like the way our hands fit together.

"Would you like to eat at the table or the bar?"

"Wherever you want to is fine with me."

"We can sit at the bar."

"Alright works for me."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Well what do you have?"

"I'm going to have a glass of wine. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

He gets the wine glasses and wine and pours us both a glass and we start to eat this amazing chicken stir-fry.

"So you told me if I agreed to tonight then you would answer all my questions, right?"

"I sure did so what would you like to know?"

"Are you a pro football player?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 24."

"When's your birthday?"

"May 22."

"So today is your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Why were you so adamant about me going on this date with you especially since today is your birthday?"

"For one you didn't know who I was and that's very refreshing. Two you're smart, funny, and beautiful. All around you're interesting to me, I love that there's mystery about you."

"I still don't understand you could have any woman you want. You could have woman that look like supermodels hell you could have supermodels. Why choose me?"

"I don't look at looks when I meet a woman I look at personality and attitude. Supermodels and women who look like supermodels are all cold and bitchy and I don't like that. You aren't cold or bitchy you're exactly what I'm looking for you're down to earth, you don't care about my profession or anything, and you're very gorgeous. Is that a good enough reason?"

I feel myself blush.

"I think it's absolutely adorable when you blush." He said with a smile.

"I don't blush." I say with a smile.

"Oh yes you do."

"Did I mention that this sir-fry is absolutely amazing like the best I've ever had amazing?"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Now I know that this is how you impress your dates." I say with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You cook for them and then you have them under your amazing cook spell."

"Amazing cook spell?"

"Yes."

"Actually you're the first one that I've ever cooked for."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I feel super privileged then." I said with a smile.

"You should. Had you ever been to New York before tonight?"

"No."

"Well then I would like to be your unofficial tour guide of the city tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'm all for sight seeing."

"So when's your birthday?"

"July 24."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I can never decide between blue and purple."

"Are you planning on going to college after high school?"

"Yes."

"What are you going for?"

"A degree in Information Technology and Networking Fundamentals."

"What college would you like to go to?"

"I would like to go to MIT, but I'll probably end up going to a college in Colorado."

"Why?"

"Because MIT is $60,000 a semester." I said with a chuckle.

"Well I mean it is the top technology school in the nation."

"This is true.

We finished eating and by then we had sat there and talked for 3 hours and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No I just put everything in the dishwasher."

"Ok well I can at least help with that."

"No you're the guest and will do no such thing."

He says while putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired and if I'm going to show you the city tomorrow then we need to get some shut eye."

"I couldn't agree more."

I walk up the stairs and Michael follows.

"So am I too horrible to see again?"

"No."

"So you'll go out with me again?"

"Well duh you're my unofficial tour guide tomorrow."

"Oh yea." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Michael." I said as I went in the room and closed the door.

I looked at my phone and saw an iMessage from Oliver.

How's it going?

_Honestly?_

Well yea.

_It went great!_

That's good… r u at home now?

_Ummm not exactly_

What do u mean not exactly

_Just look at Find My Friends_

What the fuck it says ur in NY… what the hell r u doing in NY and y the fuck was I not invited?

_Well that's where we had dinner and it was a date so it would've been a lil awkward bringing my best friend with me_

Ok but it still says that you're there

_That's because I am… he didn't want to have to get the plane ready again because we got done really late so I'm staying in the guest bedroom and then he's going to show me around NY tomorrow_

Instead of replying he calls me on FaceTime.

"Yes Oliver."

"Plane, penthouse New York how rich is this guy and why haven't I met him yet?"

"Because I'm still getting to know him."

"Well if he's that rich you need to stay with him and buy me shit."

"I like him I really do but I don't know how it's going to work out if we stay together considering the age difference."

"How old is he?"

"He's 24."

"Yea mom and dad might not approve."

"Yea but I just turned 18 so technically it is legal."

"True. So are you planning on keeping him a secret from your family?"

"Not really a secret. But if we do decide to get together I'll still say he's a friend. That's what I told mom."

"Well that's your mom she doesn't care what you do as long as you're safe about it."

"I know but its mom and dad that I'm worried about."

"I won't tell anyone but I would like to meet him just for curiosities sake."

"Ok maybe when we get back from New York but I'll ask him."

"That works for me."

"Ok well I'm going to bed I'll talk to you later."

"Alright goodnight."

"Night."

I ended the call changed into my pink night shorts and t-shirt and went to sleep almost immediately.

I wake up the next morning and open the bedroom door and look to see if Michael's door was open and it was and it was empty. So I walk downstairs to the kitchen and see him standing there shirtless in nothing but a pair of workout shorts with his back to me. If his front is as toned and sculpted as his back I think I might pass out. I sit down at the bar.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning. I made you an omelet." He said while turning around and setting a plate in front of me. My mouth instantly begins to water and it's not from the delicious food he has just set in front of me. No man should be that sexy or sculpted it should be illegal.

"Thank you." I said before taking a bite.

"Again your cooking skills are phenomenal."

"I aim to please."

"Consider this girl extremely satisfied and pleased." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So what part of New York are you going to show me?"

"You're going to get the full tourist experience."

"Really?"

"Yes. So when you finish eating go get ready so we can get started."

I smile and we finish eating and I collect the dishes.

"And just what do you're think your doing?"

"Washing the dishes. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"No you're not. You're my guest slash date so I will do the dishes."

"No you did them last night and you cooked."

"Felicity quit arguing with me."

"Please let me do them."

"No. Now you have five seconds before I throw you over my shoulder and make you go upstairs to get dressed."

"It won't take me long to do them."

"5, 4, 3, 2."

I don't say anything I give him a smile and turn around and place the dishes in the sink and begin to run water.

"Last chance before I hit one."

I continue to run the water.

"1."

He spins me around by my shoulders bends down and tosses me over his shoulder like I weigh nothing.

"Put me down before you hurt yourself."

"I gave you a chance to stop and go get dressed willingly but you refused."

"Put me down before you seriously injure yourself."

He doesn't say anything he continues up the stairs.

I smack him on the ass. All I have to say is that he has one firm ass.

We make it to the room I'm staying in and he deposits me onto the bed. He has somewhat of an irritated look on his face.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"What lesson?"

"About listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I blush.

"I still think it's super adorable when you blush."

I smile.

"Do we have time to take a shower before we go?" As soon as I said it I realized how it sounded.

He shot me a mischievous smile and I blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know but it sounded good." He said with a smile.

"So do we have time for me to take a shower?"

"Absolutely. You can use my bathroom. When I went on my jog this morning I picked up some shampoo, conditioner, and soap the lady at the store said you should like it. It smells really good."

"Thank you."

"Well all I had was guy stuff and your very welcome." He said with a smile.

I grab my duffle bag and walk to his bathroom. I step in and take one look at the beautifully constructed shower and my mouth drops. There are jets in the walls and everywhere; his shower is as big as my bathroom. I manage to get the shower turned on and get in take my shower and get out. I put my skinny jeans and a t-shirt on and leave my hair down to dry and walk downstairs to a completely dressed and showered Michael.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked.

"You can't go outside like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you will get sick with a wet head."

"Is it cold?"

"Yea just a little bit."

"I'll pull it back and I'll be ok." I said while pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Ok lets go then."

We walk to the elevator and ride down to the lobby and he twines our fingers together and he pulls me off the elevator and into the parking garage where there's a car waiting for us and he opens the door for me and I slide in.

"So what are we going to see first?"

"I thought we could go see the statue of liberty first then I'm going to take you downtown and we can walk around downtown grab some lunch and then whatever you wanted to do."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said with a smile.

"It's probably going to be a long drive if we hit traffic."

"It's ok."

He looks down at me and my breath quickens and he leans close to me. His hand cupped the side of my face and drew me closer to him and kissed me. I begin to pull away slightly when I thought the kiss had ended but I was clearly wrong. His mouth locked over mine once again and his tongue demanded entrance and I granted it. His tongue teased mine as he nipped at my bottom lip. His hand slid down my arm and to my right leg as he swung it across his lap so I was now straddling him. My hands roamed up his torso to his head where I ran my fingers through his hair. He wrapped my ponytail around his hand and pulled to give him better access to my neck where he had trailed his kisses. He releases my hair and kisses me on the mouth one more time before resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. We need to take this slow."

"Don't apologize for it, it's ok."

"No it's not. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't have brought you here." He said while easing me off his lap and into my seat.

"Michael it's ok. This is the best time I've had in a long time so don't apologize for it. Is this about the age difference thing?"

He didn't respond.

"Michael so help me if it is I'm going to kick your ass."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok I can live with that."

"Good because you have absolutely no choice in the matter." I said with a smile. I grab his hand and twine our fingers together. I've figured out that I really like the way our hands fit so perfectly together. The rest of the car ride was genuinely quiet. We pull up to a dock and get out.

"You don't get seasick do you?"

"Nope as a child my mom used to call me a water bug. I love being out on the water whether it's swimming or being on a boat."

"Good because we have to get on a ferry boat to get to the Statue of Liberty."

"Ok."

We get on the ferry and ride over and he grabs my hand again and we go inside.

"Can we go up to the torch?"

"Yea if you want to."

We walk up to the torch and I go to the window and look out over New York.

"This is so beautiful." I say with a smile.

He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"You know I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should kiss me again."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well I think I can help you there." He says with smile as he reaches for me.

He cups my face and kisses me I slide my arms up and around his neck and stand on my tiptoes to get closer. His hands fall to my waist and he pulls me closer to him. I end the kiss with a gentle nibble on his lower lip.

"Has anyone ever told you how sweet you taste?"

"No, you're the first person that I've ever kissed."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Glad I could be your first. For me to be the first person you've kissed you are an amazing kisser. I wonder if other parts are as sweet as your mouth?"

"Why thank you and I don't know I guess you'll have to wait and see." I said with a mischievous grin.

"We shall see later."

"Indeed."

"Are you ready for some lunch?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Ok lets go then." He says before he grabs my hand and twines our fingers together.

We get back on the ferry and in the car and make it through traffic smoothly.

"What's up with the traffic in this city?"

"It's a little bipolar I guess." He says with a little chuckle.

"Clearly. We paid hell to get through it this morning and it was actually a smooth ride this time." He said while opening the door and getting out and grabbing my hand to help me out of the car.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know what's here."

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Any kind that doesn't eat me first and is completely cooked."

"Well looks like sushi is out of the mix." He said with a chuckle.

"Yea that's not really my cup of tea."

"Mine neither."

"But I do love cooked shrimp."

"Well you're in luck because I know this amazing seafood restaurant that you would love."

"I'm game, lead the way."

He leads us about 3 or 4 blocks from where we got out to this fancy seafood restaurant.

"This looks expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

"Michael we don't have to eat here, we can somewhere else."

"Felicity so help me if you don't go in that restaurant and have an amazing lunch with me I'm going to take you back to my place and I'm going to spank your ass."

"What if I go in there and have an amazing lunch with you, will you still spank my ass?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Do you want me to?" He asks with a grin.

"And if I were to say hell yes, would you?"

"Absolutely."

"Hell yes."

All he could do was smile and lead me into the restaurant. And all I could do was smile back.

We order our food and eat. Then the bill comes and Michael snatches it before I can even look at it. He pulls out his credit card and gives it to the waitress.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking we could walk around central park. Its only 3 blocks away."

"Sounds good to me."

He grabs my hand and we walk down to central park and we come to a bridge and there's a man doing caricature drawings.

"Do you want one done?"

"Sure."

The man tells us to sit down in a comfortable position. So Michael sits down and pulls me so I'm in his lap. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck and the man begins to draw.

After god only knows how long he's finally done.

"Do you want a copy of it?" I ask as he hands it to me.

"Of course I do." He says with a smile.

"Ok well when we get back to your place we can scan it and make a copy."

"Well do you want to head back to my place then we can hop on the jet and go back to Colorado?"

"It's up to you whatever you want to do. As long as I'm back in Colorado by Monday."

"What's happening Monday?"

"My graduation. Which I would like to invite you to."

"And I gladly accept."

"Ok. It's at the Arena at 7:00 PM. Fair warning, be there early because parking is a bitch."

"Duly noted. Instead of going back to Colorado tonight do you just want to get a movie and order some pizza and chill?" He says with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

We walked hand in hand to his car waiting on the curb. We drive back to his place.

"I'm going to call and order the pizza what do you like on it?"

"Anything except anchovies."

"Ok. If you want you can go to the library and pick out a movie."

"Alright."

I go into the library and he has a ton of movies like every movie that I could ever think of. I find Shawn of the Dead and as I reach for it Michael walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh my god you scared me."

"Sorry that wasn't my intention. So did you find a movie because the pizza will be here in about 30 minutes or so?"

"I did find one. So what were your intentions if not to scare me?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hug you and what movie did you find?"

"Shawn of the Dead."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Yes I love it."

"Me too." He says.

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. In one swift motion he scoops me up and carries me in his arms to the living room and sets me down on the couch in front of this massive TV and puts the movie in the DVD player. He sits down beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you excited about your graduation on Monday?"

"Yea a little. Oh I almost forgot to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch with my best friend tomorrow when we get back?"

"I'd love to."

"Ok well let me text him real quick."

"Your best friend is a guy?"

"Yea. Is that a problem?"

"No just a little unexpected." He says with a smile.

"Yea having a guy best friend creates less drama."

"This is true."

I pull out my phone and text Oliver and almost immediately respond's.

"He said tomorrow sounds great at 1."

"Awesome. So what's his name?"

"Oliver."

Then the buzzer rings.

"Mr. Williams your pizza is here."

"Ok send him up."

Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get the drinks. Can you get the door?"

"Yea." I say as he hands me the money.

"Tell him to keep the change."

"Ok."

I give the pizza guy the money and he leaves and I go towards the kitchen.

"Lets go in the living room." He says while motioning me to follow him.

We watch the movie and eat pizza.

"You know I really enjoy having you here."

"I enjoy being here." I said with a smile.

"So tell me something."

"What?"

"Why are you so ticklish on your sides." He said while tickling me.

"Michael!" I shout playfully.

I grab his wrists and pin them to the couch as I straddle him and lean down and kiss him. I eventually release his wrists so I can run my fingers though his hair and his hands sink down to my waist. He pulls away from the kiss.

"Are you sure about this?"

After he said that I remembered who he was and who I was. As if reading my thoughts he began to speak.

"No don't you dare think that!"

I didn't say anything I got up and began to walk upstairs.

"Felicity! Get your ass back here right now!"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you being so distant all of sudden?"

"I'm not."

"Ok look I know what your thinking."

"Oh really enlighten me then."

"You think I don't want to sleep with you because you think you're ordinary."

"Damn you're good. And I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

"That's not it. I know you're a virgin and I don't want to scare you or move to fast."

"Aren't all relationships built on trust?"

"Yes."

"Ok then well you have to trust me when I tell you that I'm ready."

"Touché."

"FYI I may be a virgin physically but my mind and thoughts are far from it baby."

I stunned him speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?"

"You're making it really hard to restrain myself and resist you."

"Why are you resisting?"

"Because I just am."

"Don't."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to do things that might scare you or things that you're not ready for."

"Ok I'll let you know if it scares me or hurts me."

He didn't say anything he walked over to me and kissed me and pinned me against the wall that was behind me and pins my hands above my head. He trails his kisses down my neck. He releases my hands and pulls my ponytail holder out of my hair and threads his fingers in my hair. He lifts me with ease and I wrap my legs around his waist and he carried me upstairs and deposited me on his ginormous bed and strips his shirt off.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You are super hot!"

"Why thank you. Guess what?"

"What?"

He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "I'm all yours."

I gasped and he kissed me and began to tease my tongue with his. I ran my hands up his torso and his hands run down my waist to the hem of my shirt. He slowly lifts my shirt up waiting to see if I would protest, I didn't he pulls my shirt over my head. I reach for his belt buckle and begin undoing his pants and remove them and his underwear. I reach and grab him.

"Easy baby."

Before I could stop myself from blurting anything out I say "Oh my god you're huge!"

He chuckled and removed my pants and underwear. He kisses his way down my stomach and gets to the apex of my thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

"Wha-!"

He thrust his tongue inside me.

"Oh god! Don't stop!"

He stops and puts a condom on

"How are you going to fit?"

"Don't worry baby you stretch."

He slides his tip in.

"You're so tight. This is going to hurt a little bit. I'm going to do it fast then I'm going to stop ok." I nodded.

He pushed in and stopped. I cried out in pain.

"Don't move!" I gasped.

He moved a little bit and I gasped. He begins to move slowly.

"Oh baby you're so tight and wet."

"Harder."

He starts pounding into me and I feel a sweet pressure start to build. He reaches down and begins to rub slow circles into my clit.

"Come on Felicity give it up to me."

"Don't stop!" I manage to gasp out.

Everything tightens and I scream then he thrusts a few more times and screams my name. He leans down and kisses me and gently pulls out and disposes the condom. I feel so empty without him. He pulls me to him so I'm lying across his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fantastic. That was amazing."

"For your first time you were amazing."

I didn't say anything I blushed.

"Baby why are you blushing?"

"I always blush when someone compliments me."

"I think it's cute when you blush." He said as leaned over and kissed me.

We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I hear my phone begin to ring. I open my eyes and look at the screen its Oliver.

"Who is it baby?"

"Oliver."

"Hello." I say groggily.

"Were you asleep?"

"I was."

"Are you coming back to Colorado today?"

"Yea."

"Is Michael coming?"

"Yea he's gonna have lunch with us, remember? Hold on." I lean over and ask Michael. "Are still having lunch with Oliver and I?"

"Yea." He said.

"Wait you said you were sleeping."

"I was."

"And Michael is right beside you?"

"Yes."

"Felicity-."

"Oli we'll talk about this later."

"Fel-."

"See you tomorrow Oli." I said while hanging up.

I put my phone on the nightstand and roll over and look at Michael.

"I texted the pilot and they're gassing up the jet so we can leave whenever."

"Alright."

"How are you feeling?"

"Deliciously sore." I say with a smile.

He gets up in all his naked glory grabs a condom and puts it on he cups my face and kisses me. I open my mouth and he teases my tongue with his. I reach down and run my hands over his member.

"Felicity." He growls.

"I want to ride you." I whisper.

He rolls so I'm on top of him straddling him and, I gently lower myself onto to him.

"God that's good!" He says as he rests his hands on my hips.

"AH!"

"Come on baby."

I begin to rise and fall on him rapidly. It doesn't take long before a powerful orgasm rips through me and I collapse on him. My breathing finally evens out.

"You are amazing." He says with a smile.

I blush and smile back. He slowly pulls out of me.

I wince at the empty feeling

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asks with a smile.

"Absolutely!"

We get in and I turn to begin washing myself.

"Oh we're not finished yet."

"We aren't?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"No." He said as he pulled me close to him by my waist and he leans down and suddenly lifts me up.

"Wrap your legs around me."

I did as I was told and he pins me against the wall.

"Are you ready?"

I bite my lip and nod. He kisses me and slowly slides into me and I gasp. He sets a slow pace. I kiss him to muffle my cries of pleasure.

"I want to hear you scream my name."

He picks up the pace and starts thrusting harder. It doesn't take long before I reach another orgasm and he follows.

"Michael!" I scream out.

We finish showering and get dressed.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am if you are."

He grabs my bag and my hand and get into the car and head towards the airport.

We make it to the airport and get on the plane.

"You're being awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about how lunch is going to go."

"Don't worry about it, it'll go fine."

"I want you two to get along."

"I'm sure we will get along. There's no need to worry."

"You're right."

I couldn't help but sit here and think that there was something that was going to go wrong. We get on the airplane and finally make it back to Colorado where we find Oliver waiting for us.

"Oliver I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." I said with surprise and confusion.

He smiled at me and then gave me a hug.

"I figured I'd greet my best friend when she got home. After all tomorrow is a big day."

"Ok. Well Oliver this is Michael the guy I was telling you about."

"Pleased to meet you." Michael said while shaking Oliver's hand.

"Do you want me to take you home so mom and dad don't ask questions?"

"Yea they know your car."

"Ok well I'll grab your bags."

Oliver walks the trunk of Michael's car and begins to get my bags.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Not only for lunch but for your graduation too."

I smiled.

"Oh I also forgot to mention no presents."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that."

"Let me guess I'm arguing a losing battle."

"That's right. Now go, you need sleep."

"Alright see you tomorrow." I smiled as I gave him a hug and turned to leave when he caught my hand and dragged me to him.

"I know your not leaving without a kiss." He said with a smile.

"Oh where are my manners." I said sarcastically.

He tugged me by my waist and kissed me and finally released me after leaving me breathless.

"Bye." I said with a blush.

"Bye." He said with a smile.

I got in Oliver's car and he put it in drive.

"So you and him."

"What about us?"

"You spent 2 days with him and you slept with him."

"Not sure how any of that is your business but yes we slept together."

"Felicity you're my best friend I'm just concerned about you."

"I promise I'm fine."

"Ok good. He seems nice."

"He is he's really sweet and considerate."

My grip tightened on the steering wheel as she told me all about how great Michael was. I couldn't stand it, and I also couldn't help but think that there was an ulterior motive to this new found fling. Felicity was mine, not his. I couldn't stand by and let him hurt her; I had to find out what his intentions were without her finding out.

"Do you want something to eat before we leave town?"

"That sounds good, I didn't eat before I left New York."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Zaxbys?"

"Sounds good."

We pull over and eat.

"So do you see a future with him?"

"I don't know maybe. I'm just kind of winging it. After all you did tell me that I needed to get out there and date otherwise I would never find anyone."

Yea I did tell her to get out there and date so I could throw her off my trail I wasn't ready to tell her that I was completely in-love with her. I didn't expect her to find someone so fast. I don't like it one bit.

"This is true I did."

"But how do you think your parents are going to react when they find out about Michael?"

"They won't find out until I'm ready for them to find out. Please can you not tell them?"

"I won't, I promise."

I love you Felicity. I just wish I could've told her sooner, or hell even tell her at all. She broke my train of thought.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea sure."

We leave Zaxbys and the rest of the car ride was fairly quiet. I still have a feeling that there's something that she's not telling me.

Oliver was acting strange. I hope everything goes well tomorrow at lunch, I'm super nervous. I need Michael and Oliver to get along, because if my boyfriend and my best friend can't get along then I'll have to find someone else to get along with Oliver. I'm not going to lose my best friend. Although if I had the courage to actually Oliver how I felt maybe we could be together. But I'd rather attempt to be with someone else than to scare Oliver away with my feelings for him.

We pull in my driveway and he stops.

"Do you need help carrying in your stuff?"

"No, but if you want to come in you can."

"It's late and I'm sure you're tired from your flight and we have graduation and lunch tomorrow."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"Umm no Michael is going to pick me up."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Oliver, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Felicity."

I got my stuff and got out of the car. Part of me wanted him to come in, but part of me didn't. I didn't want him to come in because of the part of me that wanted him so badly. But I'd rather keep him as a friend and date someone else. My train of thought is broken by phone going off.

Did u make it home ok gorgeous?

_Sure did sexy stuff_

Wish u were here with me

_Me 2 ;)_

Not what I was originally thinking but now that u mention it….

_:) _

Well get some sleep babe and I'll see u tomorrow

_Goodnight :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Talking to Michael before I went to bed sort of helped. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep and woke up when my alarm went off. I took a shower and got my stuff together.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you guys at graduation."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm having lunch with Oliver."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too bye."

I walk outside and Michael is waiting outside and I get in the car and we leave.

"I would've got out and opened the door for you, but-."

"Pull over up here."

He didn't question it he did as I said. He put the car in park and I leaned over and kissed him.

"It's ok."

"Well it is now." He said with a smile and kissed me again before pulling away from the curb.

Michael and I make it to the restaurant and Oliver hasn't got there yet so we get a table. We sit down and order the drinks because I already know what Oliver wants.

"So what are your plans tonight after graduation?"

"I don't know did you have something in mind?" I ask with a grin.

"Nothing in particular, I thought that you could come over to the house and we could go swimming and just chill out. Oliver can come to if he wants."

"I'll ask him and see but I'd love to." I said with a smile before I leaned in to kiss him.

Seeing him kiss her or even touch her sets me off. It should be me that gets to hold her close and kiss her. But instead of flipping out I keep my cool and sit down as their kiss ended.

"Hey Oliver." She says with a smile.

I plaster a smile on my face and greet both of them. I look at the table and see that she's already ordered my drink.

We order our food and start chit chatting Michel and I start talking about football and slowly the lunch came to an end.

"What are you doing after graduation tonight?" She asks.

"I don't know, why did you have something in mind?"

"Well Michael invited me over to go swimming and I was wondering if you wanted to come over too."

"Sure I'll follow you guys over there." This was my perfect chance to maybe snoop around a little bit to see what he was really up to.

So graduation went off without a hitch but it was really boring. After I met up with my family and told them I was going to hang out with Oliver tonight they congratulated me and left. I managed to find my way through the crowd and find Michael.

"So now I don't feel as guilty for dating you." He said with a smile.

"Why did you feel guilty to begin with?"

"Because you were still in high school and had just turned 18."

"So the only difference is that I'm out of high school."

"And you're a college student at MIT."

"No I'm not. I got accepted but I can't afford that."

"Well it turns out that along with that acceptance letter you also got a full ride." He said while pulling out an envelope from his jacket.

"Michael, you didn't." I said while putting my hand over my mouth.

"Open the envelope."

I opened it and read it and screamed.

"Did you pay for it?"

"Actually one of the charities that I donate to did. So technically I didn't pay for it directly."

"Michael, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll accept my gift, and become a kickass IT girl."

"I want to be a kickass IT girl but this is too much I can't accept it."

"But it was a scholarship that was given to you by a charity."

"But I don't remember applying for one with that charity."

"You didn't, I did."

"When?"

"The night that you mentioned MIT, I knew that the charity I donated to gave full ride scholarships so I signed you up."

"Thank you so much!" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him passionately. He slowly pulls away.

"This is the best non-gift you could've given me."

"I'm glad you like it, I hoped that you would accept it."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"It involves no clothes, and that's all I'm giving away."

"Can't wait." He says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Oliver.

"Oliver you're never going to believe this."

"What?"

"I'm going to MIT!"

"What? How?"

"I got a full ride scholarship through this charity organization."

"That's wonderful Felicity. That means we'll only be a walk across a bridge away from each other, because I got my acceptance letter from BAC this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm so excited I cannot wait!"

We leave the Arena and go to Michaels house and swim and hang out for a while. Then at about midnight or so Michael shows Oliver the guest bedroom and Oliver goes to bed.

I go in the guest bedroom and I'm seething with rage and anger. Watching him touch her the way he does and the way she responds to him, it should be me that gets to just be with her. Now that they think I'm going to sleep, now's the time to find out what Michael is really up to.

"So now that we are alone, what was that surprise that you wanted to give me?"

"Well it's a surprise that's only redeemable in your bedroom." I say with a smile.

He picks me up and rushes me up stairs to his bedroom and sets me on his bed. I reach for him and kiss him with passionate abandon.

"Tonight I'm going to do all the work baby."

"I could help." He said with a smile. "After all you did just get accepted to MIT."

"But it's because of you that I get to go to MIT." I said as I rolled so I was on top of him. His hands slowly roam up my body and lift my bikini cover-up over my head.

"Have I told you how sexy that bikini is on you?"

"No."

"Well where are my manners?"

I smiled and kissed him passionately and lifted his shirt over his head. I continue to kiss him and move my kisses down his jaw. He rolls me over and starts to unbuckle and remove his pants. He gets his pants off and a condom on.

"Remember I'm doing all the work." I said with a smile as I untie the ties on my bikini bottoms. He rolls so I'm on top of him straddling him. He reaches up and unties my top and throws it to the floor. I can feel his growing erection press against my stomach.

"Someone's excited to see me." I say with a smile.

"Don't tease." He says as he begins to fondle my breasts.

I can't help myself I let out a moan. I lean down and kiss him as I reach for his cock and slowly guide him inside me. He moans in my mouth and I tease his tongue with mine. I lean up and start to swivel my hips as I move with him inside me.

"That's right baby ride me, I want to hear you scream my name."

"I love riding you." I say breathlessly.

My rhythm becomes frantic and I ride him harder than before.

"I'm close." I whisper.

He bucks his hips up into me and I come back down and it sends me over the edge and I come around him. He rolls me over so I'm pinned underneath him and starts pounding into me and I come a second time.

"Michael!"

He orgasms and screams my name. "Felicity!"

I pull him to me and kiss him and end the kiss before I pull him lip with my teeth. He rolls off of me and slowly pulls out of me. He disposes of the condom in the wastebasket beside the bed. I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arm around me and tugs me close.

"I hope we didn't wake Oliver." He said with a smile.

"Oh no! I forgot about Oliver."

"I'm kidding these walls are thick, and he's downstairs anyway."

"Maybe I should go check to make sure he's not awake."

"Baby, he's fine. I promise." He said before he kissed me.

I slowly drift to sleep with my head on his chest.

I look around and his house is clean. I find his office and his computer is on luckily and logged in. I pull up his email and it's on auto sign in, apparently Felicity hasn't taught him anything. But as I go through his email I find an email from a female claiming to be his wife. If Felicity has taught me anything it's to double-check the info, so I look at his replies to this woman and she is in fact his wife. I just don't know how to tell Felicity.

I wake up and Michael is still asleep. I got downstairs to find Oliver sitting at the bar he looks troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Michael has a wife."

"What?"

"He has a wife that thinks he's away on business."

"How do you know?"

"I went through his email last night."

"I think I'm going to be sick. Oh my god Oliver what have I done? I'm a home wreaking whore!"

"Felicity, look at me. No you're not a home wreaking whore."

"What am I going to do?"

"Tell him that it's over."

Right about the time that sentence leaves Oliver's mouth Michael comes down the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Michael can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Felicity, he's lying."

"What's he talking about?"

"I went through you're email and found an email that was sent to you signed by your wife"

"First off I don't know what gave you the right to go through my shit but she's not my wife. If you had looked a little closer you would've noticed that the email was forwarded to me from my brother, and that woman you say was my wife is my sister-in-law with my new niece. So if you're done, I would like you to leave now."

Oliver looks at me and I can't think of anything to say to him, he went through my boyfriends stuff to break us up. He hangs his head and leaves.

I turn and look at Michael.

"I'm sorry for that I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's ok it's not your fault." He says as he cradles my face and kisses me gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to post again I got really busy with work. Well here's the next chapter let me know what you think, I might take it in a different direction but I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

A week later and still no word from Felicity, I'm beginning to think that she'll never talk to me again. I can't just stand by and do nothing, I still think that he's lying but I have to have proof first. I almost pick up my phone and call her but I decide against it and then make the decision to do some more digging and call her in a week.

It's been almost two weeks since I've talked to Oliver; I wish I could understand why he did what he did.

"Good morning." Michael said as he hugged me from behind.

"Good morning." I said as I turned and kissed him.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know I thought about going swimming and sunbathing."

"Ok that's fine but I need to run to town for a little bit. You can stay here if you like."

"Ok I think I'm going to lay out by the pool and read."

"Alright well I'll be back in bit." He said with a smile before he kissed me.

* * *

Working on week three and I absolutely miss Felicity so much. A text breaks my train of thought in hopes that it's Felicity but it's not in fact it's Michael.

_Meet me at the restaurant we had lunch at…..We need to talk_

Ok

Not too sure why I agreed to this, oh wait yes I do because I want to see Felicity and I want her to talk to me again. I get dressed and drive to the restaurant and Michael is already there when I get there.

"So you said that we needed to talk."

"Yea, sit down."

"We need to talk about the fact that you went through my shit to try and break Felicity and I up."

"I know what I did was wrong but she's my best friend and I was just looking after her."

"No I know what it is."

"What?"

"You're in love with her."

At this point there was no point in hiding it.

"Yea I am."

"Which is why you're going to quit calling her."

"That's not going to happen she's my best friend and you're not going to stop me from talking to her. It's not like you actually care for her anyway and I know the woman in the picture was your wife and that little girl is your daughter."

"Actually no the little girl isn't my daughter but the woman in the picture is or was my wife. The baby was the result of her sleeping with my brother and she didn't tell me that she had slept with my brother until after I had already gotten attached to the baby. After she told me I packed up and told her that I needed some space and time."

"Then why are you trying to pursue a relationship with Felicity?"

"Well originally I was just going to sleep with her and call it a day." As those words came out of his mouth my blood began to boil.

"But the more I was around her and the more I learned about her the more attached I got and not to mention the sex is absolutely amazing for this to be her first time at things she's really good."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Yea, is it working?"

"Not enough to make me do something stupid."

"Ok well this has been a nice chat. But I'm afraid I must go Felicity is expecting me back soon." With that he gets up and walks off.

I'm not sure what it is but something tells me to call her and she might answer now that he's not there and to my surprise she does.

"Hey." She says softly.

"Hey. Listen Felicity I know what I did was wrong but I'm not sorry because Michael just paid me a visit."

"He did?"

"Yea and he told me that the woman in the picture was his wife but the kid wasn't because she slept with his brother."

"Oliver."

"Please tell me you believe me."

"I do and I know I just got through going through his email and I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Can we meet up for lunch?"

"Absolutely I'll see you in like 15 minutes. I have to tell you my plan."

"Plan?"

"Just wait."

* * *

See I have this plan. I'm not going to break up with Michael instead I'm going to contact his wife and get her to come down here. But I've decided to tell Oliver how I feel and damn the consequences. I get ready and leave Michael a note and tell him that I'll be back later.

I arrive at our favorite Mexican restaurant and as soon as I see Oliver I decide to wait on telling him how I feel. He's been my best friend for going on 6 years now and seeing how attractive he is still makes me nervous and speechless when I see him. He finally turns around and sees me and gets up and wraps me up in a bear hug. God have I missed the way he smells.

"Felicity I've missed you so much."

"I know I've missed you too this can't ever happen again."

"I agree, now sit down and lets discuss this plan of yours."

"I'm going to call his wife and apologize profusely then I'm going to get her to come down here and then I'm going to break up with him."

"That seems a little, well in other words fucked up but I like it."

"So do you want to do something tonight?"

"Absolutely!" He says with enthusiasm.

"Alright well I'm going to go home and take a shower and can you pick me up in about an two hours?"

"Yea it'll give me some time to get ready as well."

* * *

I'm jumping at anything she wants to do; I've missed the shit out of her. I think I'm finally man up and tell her how I feel. I can't risk losing her like that again it nearly killed me.

About an hour and half later I'm sitting in her driveway waiting. I texted her and told her I was here and she steps out the door minutes later and gets in the car.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I want to go bowling."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Sounds good to me."

I drive us to the bowling alley and even though she's terrible at bowling I let her win and deny it when she asks me if I let her win.

"I know you let me win like you always do, because there is no way you're just as bad as I am."

I didn't say anything I just smile.

"So what do you want to do now?"

* * *

He's asks me what I want to do so without thinking I do what I really want to do.

"This." I say before I pull him to me and kiss him.

He responds immediately and tugs me closer and takes control of the kiss nipping at my bottom lip in the process of pulling away.

* * *

As much as it kills me I pull away from her and look her in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you. I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak."


End file.
